I need her, i have found her, I have her
by Middlechildsyndrome
Summary: Alright, kami knows that Yamino is lonely so i have decided to give him somebody. aren't i a nice person i dont know how long i will make this story.


_**Hey I am back I didn't really go anyway though, and I am here with a new story! Ya buddy! Sorry I am sooo happy to day, I could just kiss a penguin! *She kisses a penguin* ….Not one of my best ideas but o well ill get over it. Alright unless I put "READ THIS:" all bold and capitalize and underlined and stuff, you really don't have to read the authors notes. They are just me rambling on about stuff and crapes like that. Like I will rate this M or M+ but I won't even have any cures word, and yet I say them all the time at my house to my siblings…. You should know I have no guts, like my sister says I'm a weenie, and I take pride in it! Alright enough with my rabiling.**_

_**Disclaimer time: I don't own mythical Loki so don't frigen sew me!**_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Chapter 1: **

**(Yamino's P.O.V) **

I burst though Master Loki's study. (You know that little room were Mayura sits and stuff.) And find him sitting at his desk. Righting something down, Fenrir was curled up on the couch.

"MASTER LOKI! MASTER LOKI! MASTER LOKI!"

I by accident scared Fenrir, so he fell and ran under master Loki's desk. I run over and pull him out.

"Oops! Sorry nii-san." **(A/N: I will use some words like that. Nii-san means older brother I think.") **

"My my what has gotten into you today Yamino, I send you out to get food for Fenrir and you come back like this. What Happened?"

"Do you really want to know, it might take a while and I don't want to disturb You Master."

"Nonsense, I always have time to listen to my son. Even in this state of frantic." He said the last part with a chuckle.

"Well alright."

**(Flash back)**

I am walking towards store, and I pass that little fountain. The fountain looks the same, except their was a little girl there. She looked about 4 or 3 with long black hair that reached her hip; she had on a cute yellow summer dress on. With a little white purse next to her she had tanned skin, and little white sandals. She was sitting on the fountains edge, crying. I jog up to her and kneel down and pick her chin up, to see light blue eyes.

"Hey now don't cry, what's wrong little girl?"

"I-I-I cant f-fwind my s-swister."

"Well why can't you find her, what happened?"

"I was with der, g-getting s-some Ice creamy, and I swaw dis fountain. I-I wike water a dot, s-s-so I let go ova der hand nd r-r-ran herew."

"Well you shouldn't have run from her, but I'm going to help you find her…ok?"

Her eyes brightened up a little, and she smiled a little.

"Otway."** (A/N: things were spelled incorrectly on purpose.)**

I grab her hand and tugged lightly on it.

"Come on."

She wiped off her tears whit the back of her hand, grabbed her purse and got up. We start walking.

"Little girl, what's your name?"

"Bri, Wad you name?"

"My name is Yamino."

"I wike your name, Yameno!" She said with a giggle.

"Well I like yours to Bri." I said with a smile.

"Um…Bri?"

"Wes?"

"Can you describe the ice cream place for me?"

"Um….all I cwan wermember dis da boy who worked dare." (Um… all I can remember is the boy who worked there)

"Well then…can you describe him for me?"

"Um…I wink so…he wad brown hair, brown eyes, was very tall, and I think dis name twag said "Narugamey" I dink?"

"Narugamey…Naruga….do you mean Narugami!"

"…..Des!" (Yes)

"Then I think I know weir your sister might be, come on!"

I Pick her up and start to run towards Narugami's new part time job. It wasn't very far, but it was far enough so that a little girl can get lost if she walked away. I come near the little shop I run in. and up to the counter. Thank god their wasn't a line.

"Narugami!"

"Yamino? What are you doing here?"  
"Doesn't matter, has anyone come in here with this little girl?"

"Um…Yes."

"Where is she?"

"She is in the back of the store near the bathrooms; she mumbled something about calling someone."

I turned towards Bri.

"Do you have a cell phone?"

She opens her purse and looks in it.

"I weft dint at howme." (I left it at home.)

"Ok, thanks Narugami."

"No problem?"

I walk towards the back of the store, and I lay my eyes on a very beautiful but very worried 17 year old girl. **(A/N: we are going to make Yamino 18 so it's ok.) **She is tall, probably up to my solder, her long beautiful black hair reached up to her knees. She had on a White sundress with little pink flowers everywhere. She had tanned skin like Bri; her eyes were the same as Bri's to but darker. She was dialing a number numerous times. Mumbling the words that I could not understand, I most likely couldn't understand them because I was too distracted by her appearance. I finally speak up, after like 2 minutes of just looking at her.

"M-Miss is this your sister."

And I soon I say that, she turns and see's Bri right then and their…Like you'd think I would see the worry of a sister to a sister, but really I see a worry to a mother to a daughter.

"Bri!"

She runs towards us and grabs Bri. She starts to cry.

"B-Bri…weir in kamis country did you go with out telling me?"

"Da fountain."

"Well…don't ever do that again, alright?"

"Otway!"

The girl turns to me.

"Are you the one who found my sister?"

"Y-Yes I am."

We lock eyes and both blush, she is so beautiful. Gosh somebody has have to have her. I'm sad that I am not that person.

"T-T-Thank you very much, I'm Lila."

Wow even her name is pretty.

"I-I'm Yamino."

We both blush again.

"W-well Yamino, weir were you heeded when you found, my sister?"

"O I was heeded to the store to get some food for my dog."

"Well then lets us accompany you, it's the lest I could do since you found Bri and all."

I usually would say no, because I usually do things by my self but….I couldn't help but say yes to her.

"Are you sure I wouldn't want to be a bother."

"O no bother at all."

"T-Then lets go."

As we exit the store and head towards the store. I and Lila ask questions back and forth. We get the food and exit the store.

"So….Yamino do you have a girlfriend?"

She said this with a blush.

"No…Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No…So…um…"

"Ya."

We start to giggle.

"Hey um…. Yamino…What's your cell phone number?"

I tell her my number, and she puts it in her phone. We walk for a little bit.

"Um…Lila…what's your number?"

She tells me her number and I put it in my phone. I look at the time, wow its 2:00 already, I have to head home and start preparing tea for Master Loki and Miss. Mayura.

"I hate to leave but I have to head home. Is that ok?"

"Yes that's fine….um thanks again for finding my sister."

"Dank you four winding me." (Thank you for finding me."

Bri said. I knee down so that I'm eye level with her.

"It was a nice meeting you Bri."

I stand up and I look Lila in the eyes.

"It was no trouble at all Miss. Lila. Ill call you ok?"

"O-O-Ok."

And with that said I start to walk home.

**(Flash back over)**

"And that's what happened!" I said to Master Loki, excitedly.

"So you believe that you have found someone?"

I blush.

"U-U-Um….W-W-Well I-I-I…"

We hear the front door open and close shut.

"LOKI, YAMINO!" we hear Miss. Mayura's voice come from down stairs. I turn toward Master Loki.

"We will talk more about this later alright Yamino?"

"Yes Master Loki."

And with that said I exit the room and walk to the kitchen to prepare some tea.

_**So that's the new story for ya! I think its good, and if you do to pleas rate or comment or do what ever you want! =)**_

_**Bye-**_

_**Middlechildsyndrome **_


End file.
